1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack for storing a wide variety of optical and magnetic recorded media of various physical shapes and sizes, such as compact discs, video and audio cassettes, computer disks and tapes, analog and digital recording media and the like in a visible, easily accessible and organized fashion.
Compact and easily accessible storage racks for cases containing various types of recorded media, such as described above, are desirable to facilitate organization of a plurality of such material and also to reduce the risk of damage or loss.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to provide storage means for recorded media, limited to only one, or at the most two or three different shapes and sizes and also limited to the relative placement of such articles. Although such prior storage racks have been useful for their intended purpose, the implementation and ease of operation remains inflexible, rigid and limited.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a more versatile and flexible means to conveniently store a wide variety of different types, shapes and sizes of recorded media. Such a means supports the multiple media storage rack described herein.
The present invention therefore eliminates these restrictions and uniquely accommodates a multiplicity of articles of recorded media to be stored interchangeably at any available vertical and/or horizontal position within the storage rack.